Many mobile devices today, such as cellular phones and personal data assistants (PDAs) use the Java™ 2 Platform Micro Edition (J2ME) framework as an underlying platform. This framework is prevalent for use with devices that are unable to take full advantage of other platforms such as Java™ Standard Edition, because of resource limitations, like reduced memory capacity, interface limitations, etc. However, even with such constraints, each edition of the framework must meet standards that are regularized in response to a Java™ Specification Request (JSR). Through the Java™ Community Process (JCP), updated versions, optional packages, and newly found needs can be codified. Basic and optional specifications allow users foundational device capabilities, as well as the ability take advantage of web services. Such APIs enable web functions such as secure and trustworthy connections, and wireless online payments. Another burgeoning area of optional packages is apparent in the combination of cellular phones and PDAs with previously separate devices, such as cameras, music players, and global positioning system (GPS) devices. Mobile media, device location, three-dimensional (3D) graphics, and advanced multimedia functions are just a handful of the illustrative specifications. However, the focus in some specifications on resource-limited devices results in providing standardization of the internal memory locations only. Thus, as components and ports advance, such as input/output (I/O) components and I/O ports, so too does the complexity of managing interactions. To illustrate the case, the rise of cellular phones with picture-taking capabilities was quickly developed and has been equally as rapidly adopted by users. However, the first camera-phone combinations were simply capable of capturing a limited number of very low resolution images. As the quality of the images improved, so did the desire to store or print these pictures. The resulting need is the ability to save in another location, for instance on a removable medium, on a more sophisticated computer, or at a web-accessible location. This requires extending the capabilities compliant devices by adding file-accessing options that take into account more sophisticated mobile devices.